Lo nuevo-Sherlock BBC
by Marie Ateara
Summary: ¿quien es esa chica que dice querer ser la secretaria de Sherlock?¿por que se muestra tan fría? Estas son las preguntas que se hace John Watson, al ver a esa hermosa chica, llamada Dana...
1. Chapter 1

**LO NUEVO**

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Sherlock de la BBC, no me pertenecen, solo la trama y mi personaje, Dana Bennett..._

_**Summary:** ¿quien es esa chica que dice querer ser la secretaria de Sherlock?¿por que se muestra tan fría? Estas son las preguntas que se hace John Watson, al ver a esa hermosa chica, llamada Dana..._

Capítulo 1: ¿vivir con nosotros?...

-buenos días...-dije pasando al departamento del famoso detective, subí las escaleras y me pare en la puerta, un hombre corpulento y algo bajito, rubio y con cara de buenazo, me miro desde el escritorio, le mire directamente y lo inspeccioné con la mirada- _ropa marrón o verde, signo de los soldados..._-empece a pensar, él se levantó sonriendome y se me acerco algo cojeando-_ cojea y tiene un hombro un poco decaído, heridas en la guerra, este seguro es..._-volví a divagar- buenas sr. Watson...-le susurre quedadamente y sonriendo forzadamente, él me estrecho la mano y volvió a sonreírme.

-hola...¿quien es usted?...-me pregunto cordial, me miro de arriba a abajo...

** John PoV**

Tan tranquilo estaba yo en el escritorio con mi PC, de pronto escuche la voz de una mujer...

-buenos días...-y entonces la vi allí de pie mirándome, era realmente hermosa, de piel blanca, casi transparente, ojos azul-grisáceos y el cabello negro como la noche sin luna, era esbelta y con un cuerpo muy bonito o al menos lo que se podía apreciar del traje que llevaba, una falda muy ajustada a sus piernas, a la mitad del muslo, una camisa violeta que translucía con su piel blanca y una chaqueta también ajustada, en la que se podía apreciar su bien formado pecho, de pronto me sentí como un pervertido, me levante a presentarme y a preguntale si necesitaba algo...-buenas sr. Watson...-susurro tranquilamente y sonriendo forzosamente, ese comportamiento me recordó alguien que no estaba en ese momento en casa.

-hola...¿quien es usted?...-le pregunte cordialmente estrechando su mano y mirándola de arriba a abajo, ella me miro con esos ojazos y a mi por casi se me cae la baba allí mismo- pa...mmm...pase y siéntese...-le dije estúpidamente, ella me sonrío esta vez divertida, pasó y se sentó.

-me llamo Dana Bennett, tengo 23 años y quisiera hablar con el sr. Holmes...-me dijo tranquilamente, entonces mi mundo se oscureció, no podía ser que una chica así estuviera interesada en él.

-no esta...salio por un caso...-dije secamente, ella me sonrió y me maldije por haberle hablado se esa manera- pero si necesita algo dígamelo a mi y yo se lo haré llegar...-dije de nuevo.

-bueno...el caso es que busco trabajo y piso, Mycroft Holmes, me dijo que podía quedarme aquí y trabajar de secretaria para ustedes, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo...-explico, le miro incrédulo- entenderé si me dice que no...-volvió a decir levantándose de la silla, me apresure a responder.

-no espere...-le dije agarrándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia la silla de nuevo- puede quedarse...¿pero ha sido Mycroft el que la ha enviado?¿trabaja para él?...-le pregunte, ella rió graciosamente.

-ni hablar sr. Watson, yo no trabajo por sanguijuelas, me lo encontré y le comente, el me dijo de un hermano suyo que podría prestarme una cama y aquí estoy...-dijo entre risas- la verdad es que intento "seducirme"... pobrecito, aun tiene el ojo morado ¿no?...-me dijo divertida, entonces yo sonreí, me cayó bien esta chica- ¿bueno puedo quedarme?...-me pregunto interesada.

-claro que si...hay una cama de más en mi cuarto, pero si quiere intimidad, yo dormiré en el sofá...-le dije contento, ella me miro agradecida.

-oh no...eso no...-dijo, la mire sin entender, ella me sonrió, yo me sonroje, esa chica sonreía mucho desde que entro aquí- usted y yo nos llevaremos bien en la habitación, a mi no me importa que usted duerma allí conmigo, tampoco que necesite de intimidad...-explico, mi corazón se aceleró, eso quería decir que podría verla dormir, cambiarse de ropa, etc.

-de acuerdo...-susurre algo tímido- ahora le enseño las demás estancias del departamento...-ella asintió y le fui enseñando todo, a ella pareció gustarle- ¿cuando piensa instalarse?..-le pregunte curioso, ella me miro divertida.

-pues ahora mismo si quiere sr Watson...-me dijo con esa armoniosa voz.

-claro que si...y no me diga sr. Watson, mi nombre es John...¿de acuerdo srta Bennett?...-le dije amigablemente.

-de acuerdo, pero tu también debes llamarme solo Dana, ¿de acuerdo?...-me pregunto iba a contestarle cuando escuche la voz de él.

** Sherlock PoV**

-¡John ya llegue!...-dije feliz de haber resuelto el caso, al final era su hermano el asesino, que decepción, era muy fácil, a media escalera olí el perfume de una mujer, no el de la sra. Hudson, este era más sutil y olía condenadamente bien, subí volando las escaleras, quería ver quien estaba con mi amigo, llegue a mi habitación siguiendo las risas y la habladuría, entonces la vi, allí estaba sentada al lado del Doctor, riendo y hablando, algo sentí al verla, nunca sentí esto por nadie, no entendí ese sentimiento, no quise romperme la cabeza así que lo deje de lado, me acerque, John me miro...

-hombre Sherlock...por fin llegas...-dijo contento de verme- ¿que? ¿ya has resuelto el caso?...-me dijo de nuevo, yo asentí y mire a la chica, ella me miro con esos ojos tan parecidos a los míos, el cabello lo echó para un lado y pude apreciar la piel de su cuello, la boca se me hizo agua y no entendí por que, entonces inevitablemente empece a inspeccionarla, llevaba un traje de Channel, el cabello bien peinado y muy largo, los zapatos también eran de marca, tenia echa la manicura, ninguna mancha, ninguna cicatriz, nada en su piel de porcelana, seguro era nueva en la ciudad y venia de familia muy rica, John pareció entender mi confusión- ella es Dana Bennett, nuestra nueva compañera de piso y secretaria...-me explico, ¿ella viviría con nosotros? Dana me miro sonrió y se acerco a mi.

-un gusto señor Sherlock Holmes...-susurro sensualmente- espero este de acuerdo con ello, dormiré con John en la cama que tiene en la habitación...-me explico, no entendí, mire a mi amigo y asintió, entonces force una sonrisa y le tendí la mano, a lo que ella respondió estrechándome la mano, una corriente eléctrica me sacudió totalmente.

-el gusto es mío Dana ¿cuando te mudas aquí?...-pregunte algo quedado, ella me sonrió, algo se le iluminó en la mirada.

-hoy mismo Sherlock, estoy esperando que me llamen de la agencia de mudanzas para que me traigan mis cosas, no tengo mucho solo un tocador, mi armario con mi ropa y alguna que otra cosa...-dijo hablando rápida y claramente-y un caso sin resolver para que no se aburra Sherlock...-me dijo guiñándome el ojo, me sonroje un poco, eso no era normal en mi, de pronto sentí ganas de besarla y abrazarla...

** Dana PoV**

Allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente sorprendido, era realmente atractivo, Susane se quedaba corta, Susane es una amiga mía de la infancia, es la única amiga que conservo, solo tengo recuerdos con ella, bueno el caso es que Susane, que es muy fan de Sherlock, me dijo que quería conocerlo, cuando supo que vendría aquí, se emociono mucho.

Primeramente conocí a Mycroft Holmes, un hombre aparentemente frío, que trabaja para el gobierno, intento seducirme para que me quedara con él, pero se llevo una buena tunda, teniendo en cuenta que él era bueno en artes marciales, pero le gane yo, luego me dijo de un hermano suyo asexual que podría vivir con él, ya que no había riesgo de que me acosara o algo, además me dijo del amigo de su hermano, John Watson, muy mono si me lo preguntan, era super mono, daban ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente, en varias ocasiones, desde que lo vi.

Mycroft, me contó que su hermano era realmente raro y que tenía que tener mucha paciencia con él, pero no era verdad, ese muchacho era muy atractivo con unos ojos como los míos, la piel blanca, casi tan blanca como la mía y una mirada tan fría, incluso más que la mía, este chico no daban ganas solo de abrazarlo, si no de tomarlo como tuyo durante toda tu vida, el roce de John en mi brazo me despertó de mi trance, entonces sin remedio me sonroje profundamente, con esos pensamientos parecía una pervertida...

-bueno allí tienes la cama puesta...-me dijo John amablemente, cerré los ojos reprimiendo el saltarle encima y abrazarlo sin más, él chico me miró como bicho raro, me sonrió y se fue- te dejo que te pongas cómoda...-susurro yéndose, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, escuche el suspiro del chico, eso me enterneció, de pronto mi móvil sonó...

-¿si? ¿dígame?...-no me respondieron de inmediato, pero de repente me respondió un gritito de mujer desesperada y emocionada, tuve que apartar el aparato de mi oreja, ya que me iba a dejar sin capacidad auditiva...

-¡AAAHHHHH!...-grito Susane-¡no me puedo creer que estés allí con ÉL!...-me grito de nuevo, empece a reír-¿y dime como es?¿es guapo como dicen o no?...-esa actitud de adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas de mi amiga me hizo sonreír...

-te quedaste corta tontita...es muy guapo, es realmente atractivo y para que yo te diga eso, tiene que ser muy cierto...jejejejeje...-susurre divertida- Y su compañero es monísimo, si lo vieras te encantaría amiga, cada dos segundos te daban unas ganas locas de abrazarlo o al menos eso me sucede a mi...-le conté sentándome en la cama de John.

-¿en serio?¿y como se llama este compañero de piso suyo?¿cómo es?...-pregunto más exaltada, sonreí.

-si hablo muy en serio, sabes que yo soy muy seria en ese sentido, él se llama John...-empece, ella se quedó callada- bueno él es así rubio, musculoso, fue doctor en la guerra de Afganistán, actualmente también ejerce de doctor, trabaja con Sherlock y...no se, es muy cariñosos por lo que he visto, muy amigable y necesita un polvo urgentemente...jejejejejeje...-dije para reírme divertida, Susane también empezó a reírse, de repente se me ocurrió algo- oye Sus, ¿por qué no eres tu su polvo?...tu también necesitas, un polvo amiga, si no acabaras por violar al pobre Sherlock cuando vengas a visitarme...-le plantee, ella se quedo callada-¿Sus?...-pregunte..

-¡CLARO QUE SI!...-grito, tuve que apartar, de nuevo, el móvil para que no me dejara sorda- preparalo todo tu y cuando lo tengas me llamas...bueno amiga debo colgarte ya que viene mi jefe, pero antes de irme, pasalo bien con ellos, dicen que Sherlock Holmes es asexual, hazlo tu sexualmente activo, que se que tu podrás hacerlo, además es realmente sexy, con esos ojazos y ese cuerpazo...-susurro excitada, yo rompí en carcajadas, eso me divertía muchísimo.

-jajajajajajajajaja...lo intentare amiga, lo intentare...-le dije- bueno adiós...hablamos luego por el Facebook o el Msn ¿ok?...-le dije, ella me dijo que si y colgó, me estire en la cama del chaval, levante las manos y me estire todo lo que pude, tal cual gato, se me subió la falda por encima de mi intimidad, llevaba unas sexys bragitas negras, en eso entro John y se me quedo mirando con una graciosa y adorable mueca en la cara, le mire desde mi posición y le sonreí pícaramente-¿se te ofrece algo John?...-le pregunte coqueta, el asintió tontamente.

-este...yo...yo...bueno el caso es que la sra. Hudson quiere conocerte Dana...-susurro recuperando el habla, me levante y me arregle la ropa, me encamine hacia él, acercándome lo más que pude y cuando estaba a escasos cm de esa adorable boca, me desvié y le bese la mejilla...

-vamos John...-le dije agarrándole del brazo y yendo a conocer a la señora Hudson.

Entrando en la sala vi a una mujer de lo más amable, me miro con sus ojos grandes y me sonrió, me recordó a mi madre, me pare de golpe, parando conmigo a John, me quede quieta y mi mirada se oscureció por la tristeza que en ese momento sentía, John se me acerco preocupado.

-¿te sucede algo Dana?...-me pregunto, le mire saliendo de mi trance y le sonreí borrando esa tristeza de mi corazón, asentí y me encamine a abrazar a la sra. Hudson.

-hola chiquilla...-me dijo amablemente devolviéndome el abrazo, yo la mire y le sonreí, mire a mi derecha y vi a Sherlock con un violín en la mano.

-¿tocas el violín?...-pregunte curiosa, él me miro por un momento como si fuera a decir una grosería, pero John no le dejo...

-no vayas ha hacerlo Sherlock...-le advirtió, se miraron por un momento y Sherlock asintió sin muchas ganas.

-si...-susurro secamente, eso me oprimió el corazón, no me gustaba ese tipo de tono conmigo, ya era suficiente aguantar el tono de mi padrastro, para añadirle alguien que me cayó bien, por lo poco que lo conozco, le mire algo ida, él me miro a los ojos y una nueva corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar, entonces me sonrió y no forzadamente, si no de verdad...

-bueno chicos ¿que vais a cenar?...-pregunto la mujer.

-no se íbamos a salir hoy a cenar fuera, pero...-no deje terminar a Sherlock.

-no...hoy os hago yo la cena...-dije contenta, ellos se me quedaron mirando, pero asintieron-¿se quiere quedar sra. Hudson?...-le pregunte cordialmente yendo ya a la cocina poniéndome el delantal, quitándome la chaqueta y los zapatos, ande con las medias y descalza, en la cocina de un lado a otro.

-no querida tengo que irme a casa, pero otro día me pasare a comer lo que prepares querida...-dijo contenta, se giro hacia los chicos- cuídenla, que chicas como ella ya no hay...-le susurro guiñándoles el ojo.

Y así fue como llegue a ese lugar, siendo la secretaría del famoso Sherlock Holmes y su ayudante John Watson, de esta manera llegue a ser también reconocida y respetada por los demás, en mi ciudad _, me volví famosa y al volver de visita, todos me admiraron y dejaron de verme con lastima aunque esa es otra historia que contare más adelante...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿cena? y¿que es lo que sucede?...

Conviví con ellos, durante tres semanas, en ese periodo nos conocimos un poco más, aunque conocí más bien al doctor John y me hice amiga suya, Sherlock en cambió se mostró en un principió reacio a convivir conmigo, a conocerme más, etc. pero en un caso...

Flash back

-¿Sherlock alguna teoría?...-pregunto Lestrade, este lo miro seriamente y prosiguió su investigación.

-si...-susurre yo, los tres me miraron al al vez, me encogí en mi sitio, mire a Sherlock con timidez y miedo, no quería que me odiara más aun, vi en sus ojos un brillo diferente y pareció escucharme atentamente, así que proseguí- lo que quiero decir es...el asesino se valió de esa arma blanca para matar a esa actriz, el motivo es sencillo, intuyo que el asesino, era un hombre al cual la señorita Heleen, rechazo por la falta de dinero o por un motivo parecido...-me levante y me pare frente a la pizarra llena de información, la mire por un momento luego me gire a ellos sonriendo- uff...es muy fácil el asesino es su Manager, la prueba es claramente, las palabras de este "_era una actriz genial, pero como persona era pésima_", con eso se intuye que lo rechazo de algún modo humillante y también, el que haya cambiado la tapicería de los asientos traseros de su coche nuevo, si lo investigan sabrán que los puso después del asesinato, el procedimiento también es sencillo, quedo con ella en la parte trasera del estudio cinematográfico, él le pidió salir por enésima vez, ella se rió en su cara y lo rechazo, luego él lleno de cólera agarro uno de los utensilios que ella usaba en su nueva película, en ese caso uno de los cuchillos de la protagonista, y la asesino apuñalándola en el vientre, entonces, la envolvió en una sabana, que seguro se habrá librado de ella, la metió en su coche y la llevo al río, luego, la lanzo allí, dejando restos de sangre premeditados, así haciéndonos creer que ella fue asesinada allí, pero no pudo limpiar las manchas de sangre a los pies de los asientos traseros del coche, yo aproveche que venia él aquí para venir con el y desde el asiento del copiloto, pude apreciar que el color de esa tapicería era ligeramente más clara que la de los asientos delanteros...-iba a continuar, pero Lestrade me interrumpió.

-¿dices que fe el Manager? pero el tiene una cuartada, nos la confirmo su asistenta, dijo que él estaba en el aeropuerto, en la hora de la muerte, ya que escucho, como comunicaban un vuelo...-dijo confundido, yo me reí y vi a Sherlock sonreír divertido.

-no, no, no, no...¿que es lo que tenéis en vuestras mentes?¿debe ser realmente cómodo no entender las cosas?¿no pensar o racionar fríamente?...¿como sobrevivió esta ciudad con unos agentes de la policía así?¿que no razonan?...-le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, el pareció ofenderse, lo ignore y seguí mir relato- bueno seguiré y tome apuntes Lestrade, ese echo es muy fácil en el cine, solo hay que buscar algún lugar donde se ruede una secuencia de aeropuerto ya lo tienes, para él era fácil ¿estuvo en en el momento justo en el lugar apropiado?...claramente no, él ya sabía que era lo que se grababa en cada lugar, además podría fácilmente grabar ese vuelo y reproducirlo en el momento justo, luego, él llamo a su asistenta y confirmo su cuartada y he allí el montaje de lo más sencillo que uso este cruel y maligno genio del mal...-dije divertida, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Sherlock me sonrió, para luego reírse de la cara de esos y abrazarme, alzándome del suelo, yo reí igual de contenta.

-bien echo chica...-me animo el detective.

-extraordinario, acertó...-susurro Lestrade, después de confirmar lo que dije, John sonrió satisfecho-eres igual que Sherlock, pero en versión femenina, impresionante...-dijo sorprendido.

-muy bien echo Dana, los dejaste sin habla...-dijo orgulloso el doctor abrazándome.

Fin Flash back

Estaba yo terminando la cena, corriendo de aquí para allá como una loca, preparando un buen estofado, ese día hacia algo de frío, me gire para ver que hacían mis compañeros de piso, Sherlock estaba sentado en la butaca enfrente de la cocina tocando "supuestamente" su violín, ya que me miraba de reojo, mientras que John estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina observándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba por terminar, necesitaba dejar unos vasos que había en lo alto de los cajones de arriba, me subí a una silla y me acerque a ellos, pasando un gran bote lleno de una substancia blanquecida, que no quería saber lo que era, la ultima vez que toque algún experimento de Sherlock, me pase la noche en vela, con cefalea y dolores estomacales, de pronto el sonido del violín se hizo estruendoso, le di al bote que cayó desparramándose sobre mi, a la vez que yo caía al suelo...

-¡¿te encuentras bien Dana?...-me caso gritó John, le mire sin entender nada, se asomó Sherlock y se me quedo mirando hipnotizado, puso una cara rara, John lo miró- ¿que es eso Sherlock?...-le preguntó tocando lo que había en mi cara, él me miro y luego miro al doctor.

-John ayudame a levantarme, que esto resbala mucho...-le dije, me agarró del brazo, levantándome tal cual muñequita y me sentó en la silla, con una toalla me limpio la cara y el cabello.

-y bien Sherlock ¿que es?...-pregunto de nuevo John, mientras yo me acercaba a la substancia y la olí, olía a algo que me era familiar, lo probé, el pelinegro me miro de nuevo hipnotizado, entonces vi como algo abultaba sus pantalones y me sorprendí mucho.

_-¿tan sexy me veo?..._-me pregunte, se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se sentó de pronto en el suelo intentando disimular su erección, pero John y yo nos dimos cuenta, este me miro y sonrió divertido, me levante a su altura y me seco la cabeza, le mire, parecía un padre ayudando a su hija, intentando no decir nada que incomodara más a su amigo, volví a acercarme la mano llena de eso a la boca, pero Sherlock esta vez me paro.

-¡NO!...-grito lanzándose y cayendo sobre mi, mientras yo caí sobre John, Sherlock se levanto un poco de encima mío, ya que me estaba aplastando, hice lo mismo y mire debajo de mi, el doctor sonrojado, con sus manos en mi cabeza, yo tenia las mías en su pecho, mientras tenía las piernas entra las de él, levante un poco mis caderas, ya que mi bajo vientre chocaba contra su miembro, aun dormido y choque con la erección de Sherlock, le sentí jadear sobre mi cuello.

-¿Sherlock...-la voz de la sra Hudson entrando en la cocina, nos hizo parar de golpe, ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo de sobre manera, al vernos en esa posición- vaya...este...perdón...dije que la cuidarais, pero no de esa manera chicos...aunque si ella lo consciente no soy nadie para decir nada...-dijo aun más sonrojada, en este momento me toco a mi sonrojarme de sobre manera, iba a decir algo, cuando sentí algo duro chocar contra mi estomago y mire a John, que se disculpaba con la mirada, yo entendí, el estar aplastando mis senos contra su pecho hacían ese efecto, pero Sherlock no se levantaba y aun tenia su erección en mi trasero, mire hacía donde tendría que estar sra Hudson, pero no la encontré, eso me alivio, ya que no sabía como explicarlo, mire al detective como pude, por sobre el hombro...

-¿Sherlock te levantas por favor?...-le pregunte tranquilamente, como si el echo de estar entre dos erecciones no fuera nada, intente levantarme, pero él no quiso y me aplasto más contra John y gemimos los tres, John por la sensación de mis pechos aplastarse contra el suyo y mi estomago contra su erección, mientras que Sherlock y yo, por la fricción de nuestros sexos, ya que el vestido de estar por casa, que llevaba en ese momento, se subió, mostrando mis bragas en su esplendor.

De prono sentí la mano derecha de Sherlock colarse entre John y yo, y llegar a mi feminidad, rozándola, entonces entre en pánico...

-¡no!...¡no me toques allí!...-dije haciendo fuerza para levantarme, entonces lo eche para atrás y me levante de encima del doctor, me tape aún sentada entre las piernas de John, que me miraba aun tumbado, mire al detective que miraba el suelo sumamente sonrojado, me acerque a él a gatas -dime ¿Sherlock que es lo que me cayó encima?...-le susurre poniendo una mano en su muslo, el me miro con los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

-es...¿pero no te enfadaras?...-me pregunto como un niño pequeño, yo negué y él siguió, sentí la chaqueta de John sobre mis hombros y me gire, viéndole sonrojado, sentado a un lado de mi, con su mano sobre la mía, mirando hacia otro lado, le sonreí y mire de nuevo a Sherlock- bueno es una especie de afrodisíaco y esperma...no hace efecto inmediato si te lo echas por encima, pero si lo pruebas, atraerás a cualquier macho humano hacia ti, durante 10 días...-explico...espera ¿había dicho esperma?¿de quien?.

-¿de quien es el esperma?...-pregunte curiosa, por eso su olor y sabor me eran tan conocidos.

-el mío combinado con el de John y un fuerte afrodisíaco...-susurro sonrojado agachando la cabeza.

-¿es decir, que ella esta cubierta de nuestro esperma?...-pregunto tímidamente el doctor, el pelinegro asintió, se miraron por un momento, pude divisar en sus ojos el despertar del instinto animal y salvaje que tiene cualquier ser humano, luego me miraron, me encogí y ellos desviaron la mirada tímidamente.

-¿hay algún peligro con el afrodisíaco?..-pregunte tranquilamente, Sherlock me miró arrepentido.

-si, es muy potente...los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres, no podrán resistirse a ti...-explico aún más arrepentido, me quede callada y pensativa.

-¿lo que estas queriendo decir es que Dana no podrá acercarse a ningún hombre o mujer, que no seamos nosotros, sin que quiera violarla allí mismo?...-pregunto John, el joven detective le miro.

-si, pero nosotros no somos la excepción, bueno tu si, ya que solo te excitaste cuando cayó sobre ti, no cuando probó el afrodisíaco...-volvió a explicar, ese caso volvió hacia mi, si no entendí mal, había probado el...

-¿estas diciendo que he lamido tu esperma y el de John?...-pregunte de pronto, ellos me miraron sin entender- a bueno, vaya forma de empezar una relación con dos hombres, lamiendo su esperma combinado con un afrodisíaco, que atraerá a los machos de mi especie hacia mi...-dije divertida, ellos me miraron raro, me gire a John y me acerque a él, a gatas, me apoye en sus muslos y lo bese, lenta y sensualmente, satisfecha, me separe de sus labios, mire a Sherlock, hice que se acercara a nosotros y también lo bese, el pelinegro se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer, supuse que este sería su primer beso y no sabía como reaccionar, abrí mis ojos, mirándole a los suyos que estaban muy abiertos, con la mirada le dije que me imitara y lo hizo- _aprende rápido.._.-me dije mientras, el joven detective metía su ardiente y ávida lengua en mi boca y la recorría totalmente, como yo había echo antes, nos separamos al cabo de un rato por la falta de aire, me levante del suelo y les mire- mis dos chicos, por que a partir de ahora sois mis chicos, los dos, me voy a bañar y quitarme esto pegajoso, procedente de vuestros cuerpos, vuelvo, comemos y ya veremos que hacer después...-les dije guiñándoles un ojo, dejándolos allí confusos...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Sherlock de la BBC, no me pertenecen, solo la trama y mi personaje, Dana Bennett..._

Capítulo 3: Problemas y una agradable convivencia...

** Sherlock PoV**

Seis días después sin salir de casa...

El sábado por la tarde, estábamos un poco hartos de ver la tele, así que Dana se fue a dar un baño, para relajarse, cuando...

-¡AAAHHHHH!...-grito Dana, de repente la vimos con una simple toalla, mirándonos-¡Sherlock! ¡John!...-gimoteo delante nuestro, no entendimos nada- tengo cola y orejas de gato...-nos dijo sin entender, me fije más y en efectivo tenia unas lindas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza, una cola que sobresalía de la toalla, John se acerco a ella y empezó a revisarla.

-también tienes los ojos como los de un gato y bigotes...-susurro mirándola incrédulo, le miro las manos- tienes uñas de gato también, ¿Sherlock que es esto?...-me pregunto severamente, le mire confuso, que le pasaba, sería alguna reacción secundaria al afrodisíaco, me acerque yo también y la mire, ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos y moviendo las orejitas, me mordí el labio conteniendo el saltarle encima y... no se que hacerle, supongo que mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, me quede parado, no podía ser que yo Sherlock Holmes, cayera bajo el dominio de ese instinto primario más bajo, el de apareárme o el sentir algo, como dije eso en algún momento, los sentimientos te hacen débil, yo pensé que los había reprimido, pero con ella esta mujer, surgían y de una manera que no llegaba a entender bien, con una intensidad que me arrollaba. como si de un auto se tratase, deje de banda mis pensamientos por ese momento y me centre en ella, todo era ella, mi mundo, antes perfecto o eso creía yo, se volvió retorcido y asimétrico gracias a ella...

-pues...no se...sera alguna reacción a mi experimento afrodisíaco...pero es raro después de tanto tiempo, reacciona ahora...-explique, sin entender.

-por ahora ves a vestirte...-le dijo mi amigo, besándola castamente en los labios, ella asintió y besándome a mi también se fue, con la cabeza gacha...

Durante la cena, estuvimos hablando sobre esa reacción, me echaron la bronca, aunque pedí perdón ella se rehusaba, como dije esta mujer cambiaba totalmente mi comportamiento con mis semejantes, me trastornaba, tanto ella como John eran especiales para mi, pero no pensé que a tal punto, en el que me imaginaba escenas obscenas con ellos dos, no me los quitaba de la mente, me la imaginaba tendiéndome la mano, con su hermosa sonrisa, llamándome para unirme a esa escena tan normal para los demás, pero tan rara para mi...

Lo dicho, ella se rehusaba de forma graciosa a hablarme y eso me mataba, quería que volviera a hablarme, ya que me retiro el habla, por un momento me creí eso, ya que tanto John como ella reían, así que como venganza, empece a hacerle cosquillas sin parar, después cenamos tranquilamente, aunque ella se comportó raro ya que con el olfato, se acerco a John y lo olió profundamente, luego se acerco a mi y se sentó en mi regazo besándome, la mire sin entender.

Después de satisfacer su antojo de mi, nos contó un poco de ella, que su vida en Escocía fue horrible, por eso se escapó de esa vida aquí, conoció a Mycroft, que como siempre, para "joderme", la mando aquí, aunque no se llevo a cabo ese cometido de joderme, ya que como explique, por lo que deduzco de todo, es que me volví un idiota enamorado, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo humano, después de lo que sufrí en mi pasado, ya era hora de que me llegara algo de felicidad, aunque no creyera mucho en ello, pero viéndola a ella que era divertida y alegre, se te quitaban todo los males...

Luego nos pusimos a ver la tele, la mire recostarse sobre John, luego me miró con esos ojos de color azul-grisáceos, sin saber el motivo exacto, le cogí las piernas y las puse en mi regazo, ella sin entender las dejó allí y seguimos viendo la tele...

-me aburro...-dijimos Dana y yo a la vez, me miró y se echo a reír, paso un rato y tanto ella como John, se quedaron dormidos, me dio algo dejarlos así, a ella la cogí para llevarla a su cama, cuando la hube dejado sobre su cama, abrió los ojos de golpe, me atrajo hacía ella, caí sobre ella en la cama y me abrazó quedándose dormida de nuevo, a los pocos minutos, un John también medio dormido se acopló a la cama recostándose cerca de ella, ella agarró su brazo y lo abrazó también, así nos quedamos dormidos los tres, yo encima de su pecho y ella encima del pecho de mi amigo...

** John PoV**

Luego de cenar nos sentamos en la sala, mire a Dana, tumbada sobre el sofá con la cabeza en mi regazo y sus piernas en el de Sherlock, me miró jugando con los botones de mi camisa...

-me aburro...-dijeron Sherlock y Dana a la vez, luego se miraron y la chica rió sin parar, yo les mire, sabía que ella al final estaría con él, pero no me dolía, quería conocerla más de lo que la conocí como amiga, durante las ultimas tres semanas y como pareja, durante estos seis días inolvidables, aunque los besos que me daba, me hacen temblar, por la noche no podía dormir si no me daba un beso y le pasaba lo mismo a mi amigo el detective, ya que la acompañaba a la cama, ella me besaba lenta y sensualmente, luego se giraba hacia él y prácticamente le saltaba encima devorándole la boca, no se por que me excitaba verles besarse de esa manera tan salvaje, sabía que para Sherlock todo esto era nuevo y que lo sentiría con intensidad, Dana era parecida a él, pero más amigable, sonreía más, era la alegría de la casa, cuando llegábamos de algún caso, ella siempre nos hacia reír preguntándonos cosas que eran obvias y hablando sin parar, a veces era fría, pero no con nosotros, sino con los demás, en poco tiempo se gano el corazón de Molly, la sra Hudson, el inspector Lestrade, incluso Sally y Anderson, que eso ya era pedir más, pero le costo, ya que no los aguantaba mucho, por lo que dijeron la primera vez que fue con nosotros...

**Flash back**

-buenos días Lestrade, requerías mis servicios ¿no?...-le dijo Sherlock soberbiamente, él le miró sin entender.

-¿pero como te enteraste?...-le pregunto el Inspector, Dana y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas que había por allí cerca, prestamos atención.

-bueno es la ventaja de tener una secretaría tan eficiente...-susurro algo sonrojado, pero mirando a la chica sentada a mi lado, ella le sonrió, Lestrade se quedo mirándola sin decir nada- bueno el caso es que ella, Dana Bennett, es una genial secretaria, tendría que trabajar para la CIA y la FBI, entró en los ficheros de la policía como si de un juego se tratase y lo supo enseguida...-volvió a fardar de la secretaria, el detective Holmes.

-es preciosa...-susurro ido el Inspector, lo mire reprobatoriamente, mire a Dana que lo miro sin interés alguno, me miro a mi y me sonrió cálidamente, mire a Sherlock que le dijo algo severamente.

-¡eres estúpido!...vamos con el caso y deja a mi secretaria tranquila...-bufo seriamente, el inspector carraspeo un poco y se puso a explicar el caso al detective.

-disculpa...-dijo disculpándose algo avergonzado- bien el caso es este, una mujer amaneció hoy con un cuchillo en la mano, lleno de sangre, sin recordar nada, su marido estaba a su lado, degollado, fue a ver a sus hijos y los encontró muertos, cuando fuimos a su casa estaba muy mal, lloraba y sollozaba tremendamente alto y triste, nos dijo que no sabía nada de eso, que no se acordaba...-explicó seriamente esta vez, de repente escuchamos la voz de Sally Donovan y Anderson...

-¡hombre si es nuestro freak y su novio!...-dijo Sally burlándose, como siempre, de nosotros.

-jajajajajaja...ya llamó a este fenómeno de nuevo señor...sabe que...-pero no termino, al verse en el suelo y con una pistola apuntándole a la cara-¿pero que...?...-no puedo volver a terminar.

-¡si vuelvo a escuchar alguna ofensa a mis chicos o algo!¡os juro que desearías estar muertos y que no os encuentre nunca!...ni la protección de testigos podría salvaros de mi...¡policías de mierda!...-les grito sumamente enfadada, miró a Anderson- tampoco te gustaría que tu adorada esposa se enterara de tus infidelidades ¿no crees?...-sonrió malvadamente, el policía la miro con terror, vi a Sally arremeter contra ella, Dana la esquivo tirándola al suelo y apuntándola con el arma, no sin antes haberle quitado la suya- ¡y también va por ti!...me entiendes furcia, no se si te gustaría que la gente se enterara de tu pasado ¿verdad Sol?...-le dijo mirándola con los ojos sumamente fríos, sin sentimiento alguno.

-¡no por favor!...-suplico de repente- prometo no volver a hablarles de esa manera, pero no digas nada, por favor...-dijo lastimeramente, de una forma vulgar, todos allí miramos la escena como si de una película se tratase, ni siquiera el propio Lestrade o Sherlock se atrevieron a decir o hacer nada, mire a Dana que de pronto cambió la cara, sonrió como niña pequeña, se acerco a mi saltando y abrazándome, me senté con ella encima de mis piernas, miró a Sherlock que no dijo nada, ella le sonrió y como por arte de magia él también le sonrió...

**fin flash back**

-¡John!...-el gemido de Dana en mi oreja, me despertó de mi trance, la sentí sobre mis piernas, temblando, con Sherlock detrás de ella lamiéndole el cuello, abrí los ojos enormemente mirándoles, era sumamente excitante ver al joven detective succionando la piel de porcelana de la chica, mientras ella se aferraba a mi gimiendo sensualmente, mi reacción fue la de subir mis manos, que pulsaban, por sus costados hasta llegar a su pecho derecho, ya que el otro era mimado por Sherlock- ¡John!...-gimió de nuevo en mi oído, llamándome, su preciosa boca del color de la sangre, se abría y se cerraba con cada gemido que soltaba, entonces encontré mi oportunidad y arremetí contra su boca, la bese salvajemente, succionando su lengua en el interior de mi boca, de pronto se apartó de mi beso para gemir, mire para arriba y vi a mi amigo ocupado con las orejitas que le salieron a la chica, la larga cola de ella, la sentí subirme hacia el pecho, por debajo de mi camisa y rozar mis pezones, era tanta le excitación que no divise la mano de Sherlock desabrochándole el vestido, lentamente, pude ver esos grandes montes de carne coronados por dos botones de un color rosa apagado muy apetecibles, que se me hizo la boca agua, poco a poco le fue quitando el vestido, dejándola simplemente con unas bragas blancas preciosas- Sherlock...aaahhh...-dijo entre gemidos, las manos de la chica subieron por mi pecho llevándose consigo mi camisa, desabrochó mis pantalones, metió la mano y toco mi erección inhiesta, la saco de los pantalones, me estremecí al percibir el frío de la habitación en esa parte de mi cuerpo, ella la froto entre sus manos y yo eche la cabeza atrás gimiendo fuertemente.

-¡Dana!...-sentí su mano que empezaba un enloquecedor vaivén, mientras yo gemía, cuando estuve a punto de llegar a mi liberación, alguien la apartó de mi, abrí los ojos encontrándome a Dana sobre Sherlock besándolo con fervor, mientras él se dejaba hacer, me quede mirándolos sin pronunciar palabra, entonces el movimiento de su trasero llamo mi atención, me quede mirándolo hipnotizado, me levante y acerque a ella, la agarre de las caderas y la envestí, entonces libero la boca del detective para gemir fuertemente, me miró por encima del hombro sonrojada por la pasión, mientras Sherlock se entretenía con sus pezones, agarre sus bragas y las fui bajando lentamente, tocando y rozando su esplendido trasero, entonces vi su feminidad, era realmente hermosa, vi bastantes en mi adolescencia, pero ninguna como esta, acerque mi cara a ella y la olí, casi pegando mi nariz en ella.

-¿John?...-preguntó por mi, me despegue de ella y le sonreí pícaramente, entonces la lamí, gemimos los dos sin remedio, su sabor era excelente, de pronto todo oscureció, desaparecieron y me encontré solo en la penumbra, no entendí nada, a lo lejos parecía ver, un séquito de cadáveres que reconocí de la guerra, empezaron a llamarme y entendí que ese hermoso sueño paso a ser una pesadilla...

-¡no!..-grite en medio de la noche, estaba sudado y asustado, sentí movimiento a mi lado y mire hacia allí, encontrándome a Dana intentando alcanzarme y Sherlock al otro lado de ella, echado por casi encima de ella, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, el cabello de nuestra secretaria estaba esparcido por sobre la cama, haciéndola ver más hermosa, mientras que el cabello del chico (entiéndase por Sherlock), descansaba sobre su pecho, haciendo un contraste con su piel y la de ella, la mano de Dana me buscaba a tientas, empezó a despertarse y me tumbe rápidamente a su lado imitando a mi amigo, entonces volvió a dormirse y yo la seguí...

Dana PoV

Estaba duchándome feliz- ¡los bese!...-me dije débilmente, emocionada, el chorro de agua caía sobre mi, me puse a pensar en lo excitante que fue besar a esos dos especímenes de machos humanos impresionantes, la relación entre nosotros era muy intensa, John me atraía por su amabilidad, su belleza, su caridad, sus sonrisas, etc...era el chico bueno que, cuando eres una adolescente, imaginas casándote con él, aunque fue un soldado antes, se notaba, por la forma de tocarme, que intentaba ser cuidadoso, como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios que cuando querían podían ser rudos, eran dulces cuando me besaba, sus caricias eran suaves, lentas, sin prisas y también me gustaba sus detalles, como sentarme en sus piernas cuando veía algo fuera de lo común o me apetecía, llevarme a la cama cuando me dormía sobre Sherlock, viendo alguna película, me ayudaba en todo lo posible y cuando salíamos, me daba la mano, el y Sherlock no dejaban que nadie se me acercara, con el gesto de la mano, imponían su territorio, ese era John, un hombre herido por la guerra, que a mi me parecía sumamente sexy, simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por otra banda, Sherlock también me atraía mucho igual o un poco más que John, ese posado serio y calmado, que no se exalta por nada, esa mirada fría que mostraba a los demás, menos a John y a mi, su carácter soberbio y chulo, su inteligencia y a la vez su ignorancia por muchas cosas...él no tenía tantos gestos conmigo como el doctor, cuando quería me contaba de su vida, de los casos, de él, jugábamos a algunos juegos para no aburrirnos, resolvíamos algunos casos juntos, el sentado en el escritorio y yo sobre sus piernas, mirando y atando cabos, hacíamos experimentos. Según Lestrade, Sherlock era de lo más egocéntrico, sabelotodo y a veces cansino con sus groserías, pero conmigo era dulce, cariñoso, cuando le besaba, ya que él no daba el paso, me devolvía el beso suave y dulcemente, me agarraba de la cintura y me sentaba sobre él, para llegar, ya que era bastante más alto que yo y entonces me besaba salvajemente, el caso es que Sherlock era diferente con nosotros dos, muy sobreprotector, una vez llego incluso a gritar que John y yo, eramos de su propiedad y que nadie nos tocaba, esa anécdota nos hacía reír mucho, hice miles de cosas con ellos dos en las ultimas semanas, aunque aún más la ultima semana, desde que ya eramos un trío, ya se que sonaba raro, pero los quería a los dos y no podía evitarlo...

Pensando estaba yo, secándome el pelo frente al espejo, cuando sentí un espasmo, de pronto pude ver mejor y oír lo que decían afuera con claridad, me acerque al espejo y vi mis ojos cambiar, los dientes me dolían, abrí la boca y me salieron unos colmillos, me dio de golpe un dolor terrible en la cabeza, me lleve las manos a ella y sentí dos cosas extrañas en esa, estire un triangulo que podría apreciarse, encima de mi cabeza y vi que eran orejas...¡orejas de gato!...puede notar algo negro moviéndose detrás de mi, gire a mi lado y era una cola, una larga y fina cola, me gire para ver si era mentira, vi que salia de encima de mi trasero, entonces hice lo más sensato, grite...

-¡AAAHHHHH!...-salí disparada del baño, no sin antes ponerme una toalla y me plante delante los chicos que me miraban sin entender- tengo cola y orejas de gato...-les dije confusa y algo asustada, ellos me miraron y John se acerco a mi, para revisarme.

-también tienes los ojos como los de un gato y bigotes...-susurro incrédulo, me cogió las manos y las miró- tienes uñas de gato también, ¿Sherlock que es esto?...-le pregunto severamente, Sherlock lo miro confuso, sin entender nada, yo le mire moviendo las orejitas y la cola de un lado para otro.

-pues...no se...sera alguna reacción a mi experimento afrodisíaco...pero es raro después de tanto tiempo, reacciona ahora...-explico mi sexy detective.

-por ahora ves a vestirte...-me dijo mi osito John, me beso castamente los labios, me acerque a Sherlock e hice lo mismo con él y me fui a vestir, con la cabeza gacha...

Entre al cuarto y empece a vestirme, entonces mi móvil sonó...

-¿si?...-dije poniéndome la camisa sin sujetador.

-hola Dana...-me dijo mi feliz amiga.

-hola cari...-le dije yo cariñosamente, ella río feliz, mientras terminaba de vestirme con unas bragas y el short del pijama.

-me alegra escucharte tan contenta...¿y que?...¿a donde habéis llegado?...-me pregunto curiosamente, yo reí enigmáticamente, no supe si decírselo o no, pero ella era la única que le importaría mi vida.

-bueno...el caso es que...este...me hice novia de los dos, hace unos días, estoy con los dos a la vez y ellos lo saben, incluso están de acuerdo...-dije tímidamente- se que querías salir con John, pero...¿Sus?...-pregunte temiéndome lo peor, ella no respondió...

-¡AAAHHHHH!...-grito emocionada, casi me caí de la cama en la que estaba sentada- eso es genial y sumamente excitante...¡que envidia!...-dijo alegre.

-¿pero no querías salir con John?...-le pregunte miedosa.

-no, bueno si...pero solo si él quería, yo no voy a obligar a nadie...-dijo contenta- eso si, si cuando yo venga a verte en unos días, él se enamora de mi, sera mió y tu quedate con Sherly...-dijo feliz, "Sherly", era el nombre cariñoso que le había puesto a Sherlock, cuando se la pasaba para hablar, él en un principio no quería, pero John y yo, se los suplicamos y él accedió- pero amiga...sabes que al final tendrás que elegir a uno de los dos, ya que si no sufriréis los tres...-me dijo mi mejor amiga.

-tienes razón amiga...debo elegir...-dije sensatamente- pero es que me atraen los dos muchísimo, me ponen mucho, el imaginarme estar con los dos, me excita de sobre manera, Sus...-dije excitada.

-bueno pues en este caso acuéstate con los dos y luego elige con cual te quedaras, ya que tu estas encantada, pero tarde o temprano ellos sufrirán...además por la foto que me enviaste, yo quiero conocer a John, ya que me parece de los más sexy...-me apoyó ella, yo lo pensé...

_-Acostarme con ellos, hacer el amor con los dos hombres que me atraen y quiero al mismo momento..._-pensé más excitada aún- de acuerdo...-le dije más a mi que a ella- claro que si amiga, si a ti te gusta mi osito y tu le gustas a él, si llegáis a tener algo serio, yo os apoyare y os querré siempre...-le dije feliz- bueno ahora adiós hablamos mañana...-susurre pensativa, ella dijo que si y colgó, me encamine a la cocina, allí estaban sentados, hablando de algún caso, me hice la enfadada con Sherlock, que intentaba llamar mi atención de todas las maneras posibles, pero deje de hablarle, John me miro preocupado, le sonreí y entendió a la perfección, ese era su castigo, pero rápidamente el pelinegro me ataco a base de cosquillas, me retorcía en la silla de la risa y entonces aun riendo le pedí que parara y empece a hablarle, estaba sentada entre los dos, aunque algo no iba bien conmigo, ya que podía ver a la perfección y sentir los olores, había muchos y eso me mareo un poco, pero pude distinguir dos olores entre los demás, que me atraían mucho, el primero olía a canela y vainilla, mientras que el otro olía a lirios y a chocolate.

Empece a oler, para averiguar de donde provenían, seguí el primero y llegue a John, que me miró con la cuchara a medio camino, me acerque a su cuello y lo olí, él se tensó, pero pasado un momento se relajo, abrí los ojos encontrándome con los ojos azules de él que me miraban sin entender, le sonreí y me separe, cerré los ojos de nuevo y seguí el otro olor, este me llevó hacía Sherlock, estaba comiendo, el verme cariñosa con John no le molestaba, ya que decía que los dos eramos suyos y que si entre nosotros había algo, no pasaba nada, lo mire a los ojos jadeando, su olor me excitaba, se giro hacia mi y aproveché para sentarme en su regazo, él me miró sin entender, pegue mi cuerpo a él, lo bese feroz y salvajemente, succioné sus labios, los lamí para que me diera acceso al interior de su boca, ese simple beso me hizo temblar, como si de una gelatina se tratase, mis manos se pasearon por los botones de su camisa, luego de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire, le mire a los ojos y de nuevo estaban oscuros de deseo, le sonreí coqueta, me levante de su regazo y me senté en mi sitio, empezamos a hablar de mi vida en Escocia, de como conocí a Mycroft y de como él me envió a trabajar y vivir con ellos...

Terminada la cena nos sentamos los tres a ver un poco la tele antes de irnos a dormir, se sentaron uno a cada lado y yo en medio, al roto me canse y me eche sobre el regazo de John, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, después de unos minutos más mire a Sherlock que se notaba que se aburría, me miro de una forma extraña y de un momento a otro, cogió mis piernas y las colocó en su regazo, así me encontraba yo, aunque muy aburrida...

-me aburro...-dijimos Sherly y yo a la vez, nos miramos por un momento, me pareció de lo más divertido y me reí, después de un rato me quede dormida...

Continuara...


End file.
